All I ever wanted
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean tries to tempt Castiel at Christmas. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


Dean sat alone, slouched lazily upon a hard wooden chair as the snow drifted down lazily outside, covering the world in a soft white blanket of flakes, making everything seem prettier than it truly was. He waited, wondered when Castiel was likely to get there, shifted uncomfortably in his chair when his left butt cheek became numb, pins and needles making his legs go dead and unresponsive.

He folded his hands over his abdomen, smiling to himself as he thought of how he had sent Sam away, after a long, weary and persuasive conversation when his brother had initially refused to leave, confusion, suspicion reigning supreme in the younger Winchester's mind. As soon as his brother had gotten wind of what Dean was going to do, of what he was going to be wearing, he'd left without further argument, eyes wide, staring, disbelieving, face pale and muttering something about being possibly scarred for life with the mental images alone.

Dean chuckled again, eyes drifting lazily closed as sleep slowly threatened, boredom through a forced wait taking its toll on his mind. He jerked suddenly awake when he first heard the sound of wings cutting through the air nearby, feathers ripping the air apart and announcing the arrival of Castiel.

"Oh finally. I didn't think you were coming," Dean said, eyes snapping open, ready to deny he'd ever been caught napping while waiting if Castiel decided to call him on it.

"There were unforeseen complications," Castiel replied, voice strained, quiet, gruff with the cold from outside. "Dean, what are you wearing?"

The hunter's eyes settled on Castiel's vaguely uncomfortable expression, large blue eyes larger still in his slim face, gaze trained on Dean as though the angel was unable to turn away, to rip his gaze from Dean's body, at his clothes, or lack thereof at that moment in time. The angel seemed fascinated despite his initial discomfort and surprise in seeing his lover so exposed, wearing nothing more than a bright red and white Santa hat perched upon his head and an equally bright red and white Santa coat draped around his well muscled body. The hunter was completely naked beneath the Santa coat, legs crossed at the ankle, spread comfortably out in front of him.

Dean gestured down at his own body, a roguish smile decorating his face as he said - "Don't you like it?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, throat working visibly above his too loose shirt collar, eyes growing larger still as he struggled to look up from Dean's naked body up to Dean's waiting, amused gaze. "Yes, I do. But why?"

"I thought it would make a nice surprise for you - spice things up a bit in the bedroom for Christmas. Now, come sit on my knee and tell me what you want for Christmas, Cas," Dean said, voice pitched low and inviting as he patted one naked knee with the palm of an outstretched hand.

Castiel swallowed convulsively, looking just as wide eyed as he had while in the whorehouse some weeks previously, although admittedly more turned on than he had been then rather than scared. Dean's smirk grew wider, gestured for the angel to come closer, crooking his finger at him in invitation. Castiel started walking slowly towards Dean, shrugging out of his tan trenchcoat, looking more fragile in just his dark suit. He draped the coat on the nearest bed, soon followed by his suit jacket, before he sat on Dean's lap, one arm snaking around the hunter's shoulders protectively.

Dean smiled up at his lover, arousal hanging thick and heavy between them, as he wrapped his arms around the angel's waist to steady him, fingers playing with Castiel's shirt, teasing it from the angel's dark pants, slipping beneath the flimsy fabric and stroking his lover's soft skin. Castiel's eyes drifted closed, lips parted, seemed riper, fuller the more aroused he became, body relaxing against Dean's, seeming to meld into the hunter's aroused lines perfectly.

The hunter chuckled, leant in to press a kiss against Castiel's exposed neck, tongue trailing across the expanse of bare skin as Castiel moaned louder still.

"Feel good?" Dean asked, voice a breathy murmur against Castiel's skin.

The angel didn't say anything, merely nodded, eyes closed to the world as his lips pushed out in a soft pout of want. Dean groaned, tilted Castiel's face down to meet his, claimed a kiss from the angel's mouth greedily, sliding in his tongue when his lover opened up for him. The angel broke the kiss reluctantly, stood, then sat on Dean's lap again, straddling him this time, legs spread wide around Dean's naked waist, eyes locked tight with Dean's.

Dean's breathing was harsh, needy, blasted against the angel's full lips, swollen red with kisses and making Castiel look more fuckable and sensual. Dean wanted Castiel, needed to be inside him and feel his lover rocking against him, needed to make Castiel cry out, to scream his name, to tilt his head back to stare blindly up at the ceiling.

Castiel saw Dean's need lodged deep within the hunter's eyes, by the way his mouth parted, breath catching in his throat, rasping against Castiel's lips, his chin across one cheek in erratic huffs of air. He reached up, slid the ridiculous hat from his lover's head, tossing it to the side as he ran his fingers through Dean's mussed hair gently.

Dean tugged first at Castiel's tie, then his shirt, growling in frustration at the angel's still clothed state, before he said - "Take your clothes off, Cas. I want to see you naked."

Castiel's tongue lapped out across his plump lower lip, eyes wide and deceptively innocent as he stood once more, slowly removing his tie, his shirt, his pants while Dean watched, transfixed, throat working erratically as he swallowed in dry bursts, dick curling up towards his abdomen, pre-cum shining at the end of his erection. Castiel's lips curled into a small smile, before he slowly pushed his boxers free from slender hips, erect cock curling up towards his lean abdomen, flushed in the light and swollen with need.

Dean watched him, reached out for him with a frustrated moan when the angel walked away, to fetch the lube he knew from past experience was in Dean's bag, before he finally returned to Dean's lap, straddling him once more and bearing down on his thighs with his extra weight. Dean coughed out a laugh as Castiel expertly smoothed the lube over his erection, hunter's head thrown back to expose his throat to the light, slick wetness cold against his super heated flesh.

He raised his head to watch Castiel once more, eyes intent on the angel's flushed cheeks, parted plump lips, downcast eyes half hidden from view by fragile eyelids, small huffs of gasping breath squeezing past clenched teeth as the angel reached round his own body and started easing his hole open in preparation for Dean's dick. Castiel's head lolled back, eyes fully closed now, lips parted more as he worked himself looser, wider, more open, looked beautiful laid bare in front of Dean.

Castiel's slim chest rose and fell, breathing erratic, excited, aroused as his hips rose and fell in time with his questing fingers. Dean swallowed nervously, erection becoming painfully hard at the sight of his angel above him, breathing ragged, harsh, catching in his throat as he waited impatiently for Castiel to finish. Finally, he was rewarded with the angel easing his hand free from his hole, breathing still rapid in his slim chest as his lover straddled Dean's hips more closely.

Dean braced himself, fingers digging into angelic hips to steady his lover, as Castiel eased himself down on Dean's erection, breath gasping in his throat at the initial pain and burn sending his body into shuddering gasps. Dean waited until Castiel finally eased himself further onto the hunter's dick, soft grunts of satisfaction mingling when the hunter was fully sheathed inside Castiel. The angel leant in, claimed an urgent kiss from Dean's responsive mouth, before he started rocking against the hunter's hips, driving Dean's dick inside his body in erratic movements, urgently rutting hips. Dean met him thrust for thrust, fucking into Castiel's tight hole, leaning his cheek against the angel's chest and hearing his heart thud firmly against his ribs. Beneath his ass he heard the chair creaking loudly, sounding as though it was about to break beneath their thrusts growing more urgent by the second.

Dean couldn't stop, didn't want to stop; Castiel sending gossamer shivers of arousal shuddering through his body with every thrust. Castiel moaned loudly, voice breaking with the feel of Dean thrusting deep inside him, thick shaft filling him up and moving, fucking into him urgently, bird fragile cries of Castiel's name cramming past the hunter's plump lips in rapid fire moans and groans.

Castiel reached between their sweating bodies, started pumping his fingers over his straining erection, started pleasuring himself urgently, in time with Dean's pounding hips. He didn't, couldn't last long, filled his hand with his come and covered Dean's abdomen with thick strands of his release, Dean's name ripping from his throat with an almost agonised cry of pleasure, of rapture so intense it almost broke him.

Dean felt Castiel's body tighten still further around his thrusting dick, felt the aftershocks of the angel's orgasm shuddering into him and he screamed for the angel as he came, filled his lover up with hot spurts of his release, voice muffled against Castiel's chest. Dean leant back against the back of the chair, felt spent, sated, pleasured, fucked out, smiled when Castiel eased away from Dean's softening member to curl into the hunter's body like a contented cat. The hunter stroked Castiel's back, made the angel murmur in satisfaction as he leant his head against Dean's shoulder.

The hunter kissed Castiel's cheek, chaste in comparison with the act they'd just performed, lips lingering against the angel's sweaty skin, inhaling all the scents that made up his lover. His eyes fluttered closed, and he moved his mouth round Castiel's face, reached blindly for the angel's sweet mouth, before he finally found it. Castiel opened up for him, kiss wet, sloppy, hot, perfect, intense, tongues fucking and dancing in each other's mouths.

Dean finally pulled away, before he suddenly smiled at Castiel. The angel tilted his head on one side before he said - "What's wrong, Dean?"

"You never told me what you wanted for Christmas, Cas. You did sit on my knee," Dean replied, voice trailing off impishly as Castiel gaped at him in disbelief.

"You, Dean. I want you," the angel predictably said, eyes gazing down at him with unaffected adoration, clear blue pupils shimmering in the light from above.

Dean smirked at him, was about to say that Castiel always had him anyway, but instead said - "Merry Christmas, Cas."

"Merry Christmas, Dean," Castiel replied, before he leant in to steal another kiss from his lover's firm mouth, aroused murmurs meeting and being swallowed in open, wet mouths as they kissed, all too content to remain that way for a little while longer .....

-fini-


End file.
